Alchemetical Ruin
by Muddypawz
Summary: Summer's here, plus there's no more school... Kairi and Riku think they have the whole summer planned out by sparring,  sword fighting, and whatnot. But a surprise hits them; How did they end up in Amestris? Read to find out!
1. SOFSWECGW

Mudz- My first fanfic of FMA with my friend, Brookshine~ :D ENJOY AND R&R~  
>Disclaimer: I do not own FMA characters except my own. Brooky owns Kairi.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>:~Chapter One~: <strong>  
><strong>School's Out, For Summer...<br>What Else Can Go Wrong?**

Many sighs could be heard in the classrooms of James Marrison Middle School. The air in each of those classrooms were tense, especially in Ms. Thorn's 8th Grade Classroom. Most of the students call her 'Ms. Devilhorn' because of her rude stature and her extremely long nose.

Riku snorted. _Five more minutes until the torture is gone for the summer.._ she thought. She was leaning on her hand with her elbow on her single desk in the classroom, her white punk tripp gloves could be seen at any angle in the classroom, making her tan skin stand out as well. She leaned over to the desk next to her as  
>Ms. Devilhorn looked away from her direction. "Hey Kairi... didn't you want to spare after school?" she asked with a devious grin. Ms. Devilhorn was about to look her direction, so she leaned back to her seat and twiddled her thumbs.<p>

Kairi looked over at Riku and nodded silently, not wanting to get caught. She put her chin on her hand, leaning her elbow on the desk, acting as if she was actually paying attention, but really, she had no clue what was going on.

Riku looked at the clock. _two minutes..._ she thought. She watched as the Devilhorn was standing at the front of the class, infront of her desk, just watching the class with her vulture stare. Riku leaned back in her chair and yawned, making Devilhorn's attention snap to her. Riku, being the shortest kid in the class at the size 4'3'', grinned impishly and raised her hand.

Devilhorn rolled her eyes, "Yes Miss Carmen?"

Riku returned the stare the teacher was giving her. She hated the name her mother gave her.. _Carmen_. _Carmen Diagio Connor_. "Can I leave early?" she asked, making some  
>students snicker behind her for acting so dumb.<p>

Kairi raised her hand, and said, "Yes, me too? There's only two minutes left, why not just let us all out, now?"

_"Only speak when I call on you, Miss Kairi!" _Devilhorn snapped at her, making most of the class flinch. Riku lowered her hand as Devilhorn looked at her. "And No. This class will be dismissed orderly at the appropriate time of _three pm_." she said strictly.

"Stupid boarding school.." Riku muttered, fixing her gloves.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Whatever," She muttered, leaning her head on her hand again, staring at the clock.

As soon as the bell rang, Devilhorn dismissed the students by rows. Luckily, Riku's and Kairi's row was third. Riku got up from her desk, grabbing her backpack, and swung it over her shoulder. "Beat ya to the lot!" she said, running past the rows of students. She dodged a grab from Devilhorn.

Kairi grabbed her bag, and just held it in her hand as she ran behind Riku, laughing.

Riku laughed as well. She stopped and turned, seeing Devilhorn looking straight at her. "Won't see ya next year, old hag!" she yelled, sticking out her tongue. She flipped back around and started walking. "Hey Kairi, I need to grab a few things from my house before we spar. So I'll see you in a few." she said, waving after going another direction.

Kairi nodded. "I'll just meet you there!" She called after her, before walking the other way, to the lot.

Riku waved again and stuck her hands in her pockets. She took them out after a while, dusting off her FullMetal Alchemist fanshirt that had Greed and Envy on it; her favorite two Homunculi. When she entered her home, she was greeted by her mother, who was obviously drunk. Riku sighed and hurried to her room, ignoring the insults her mother was throwing at her. She threw her backpack on her bed, then grabbed her longsword, and headed back out again, locking her door. She walked past her mother and left to the lot.

Once Kairi got to the lot, she threw her bag on the side, and got her sword out of the place she had always kept it. Her mother didn't like her leaving it in the house; her brother and sister always messed with it. So, she kept it hidden in the lot.

Riku ran up to Kairi, having her sword in it's sheath on her back. "Hey, sorry if I took a while.. My mom was drunk again.." she explained, sitting down. She was slightly out of breath, but she soon regained it.

Kairi nodded. "It's fine. I just got here myself." She sat down next to Riku. "Ready, or do you want to rest for another minute?"

"Rest for another minute.." Riku sighed. She pounded her fist on her knee. "Why can't my weak mother just get over Dad leaving her? He was a greedy man, but it's not something to get drunk over for two and a half years..." She looked at Kairi. "Sorry.. I'm just peeved.."

Kairi shook her head. "It's fine, it's fine..." She said, not knowing what else to say.

Riku stood up, grinning as she looked down at Kairi. She made a '^3^' face and sang lightly, "I'm taller then you~"

Kairi laughed and stood up, standing at 5"5. "_Now _who's taller?"

Riku looked at her angrily, her eye twitched. "Damn you people with height problems.." she muttered, fixing her gloves again. She walked to a good amount of distance away from Kairi. "Ready?" she asked. "I bet you can't even hold a sword let alone use one." she taunted with a smile, surprisingly acting a lot like Envy.

"Oh, you'd lose that bet," Kairi laughed, taking her sword out and holding it in front of her.

Riku unsheathed her sword, holding out infront of her as well. It was a bit big for her size, but she had the willpower to hold it. "Die by my zanpakuto, hollow!" she joked, referring to Bleach.

Kairi laughed. "It won't be so easy to beat me, Riku!"

Riku ran up to Kairi, delivering the first blow as a horizontal cut to her front. She moved light on her feet so her speed and durability was high. She aimed again, but higher.

Kairi ducked, and dodged her sword, aiming her sword to hit Riku's chest this time.

Riku stepped back and blocked the blow with her sword, shoving Kairi's to the side for a clean chance to hit, but Riku leaped back, giving some distance. "Now come at me." she smiled impishly.

Kairi smirked and ran at her again, going pretty fast, cutting her chest at an angle.

Riku held her sword tight to her chest, blocking the blow as well as skidding back a bit. Her black knee-high combat boots helped with her grip on the ground. She rolled sideways and pushed herself up, being behind Kairi. She slashed upwards as she got up, and then aimed another blow after a second went by.

Kairi turned around quickly, blocking both blows. Then, she sort of threw Riku back, then ran up and aimed a blow at her.

Riku stumbled back, but blocked the blow and leaped to the side. She stood in a defensive stance, huffing and smiling. "Look's like we're evenly matched!" she said, lifting her sword blade to Kairi, ending the spar if Kairi tapped her blade with her own. "Looks like my lessons worked... aren't I a great teacher?" she asked, smiling in triumph.

Kairi lifted her blade, and tapped Riku's. "Of course your lessons worked," She laughed.

Riku flicked her sword infront of her, stepping once, then stepped back, flipping the sword twice and into it's sheath. She looked at Kairi, "Great. I bet if Wrath were real, us two could totally kick his ass!" She clenched her fist infront of her in excitement. "Think of it," she made the '^3^' face again, "'King Bradley loses swordfight to two girls!'"

Kairi laughing, sheathing her own sword. "I could just imagine!"

Btoh Kairi and Riku coukd hear clapping. Riku looked to the side of the lot to see a boy running up to them."Wow! How did you guys do that?" the boy asked, smiling.

Riku glared at the new boy. "It wasn't a show!" she muttered. _There goes my praise._ she thought bitterly. "I taught my friend here, and what I learned was from Europe. You should know a Europe Transfer Student when you see one, kid." she said, pointing at herself after wards. _Even though I've been here for about two years, I'm still a transfer student._

The boy just looked up at them. "But, how'd you learn _all _that in Europe? You were so good!"

Riku crossed her arms. "Misuki Sensei taught me. She's all the way in Japan." she sighed, then dusted off her shoulders. "Probably pushing up daisies now. She's like.. three hundred years old."

"Three hundred years old?" The boy asked, gasping. "That's so _old_!"

"Tell me about it!" Riku sighed, agreeing with the boy. "So.. who are you, kid? Are you new to New York?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I guess you could say that."

Riku shook her head. "Then you're gunna die if you don't stick to the right people." she explained. "There's a lotta thugs out there, waiting to creep up on anyone and kill them. That's why I," she put her hands on her hips, standing proudly, "Riku Connor, came here." She made the '^3^ 'face again, feeling prideful.

The boy laughed, having an evil smirk on his face. He started walking to the edge of the lot, past Kairi and Riku. Riku didn't pay any attention to him after that, "So Kairi, want to try martial arts next?" Unfortunetly, Riku heard a light 'klank' and saw Kairi fall to the ground beside her.

"K-Kairi..?" Riku muttered, turning around to see the boy holding a pipe. He was about to strike at Riku, but she ducked and tripped the kid. She kicked the pipe away from him so he wouldn't easily pick it up. "What the hell was that for?" she yelled at him, then moved her attention to her friend.

She bent down and lifted her head off the ground. She shook Kairi, "Kairi! Wake up!" She felt for pulse, then shook her again. "Dammit, wake up!"

Though, after a moment, Riku's vision blurred after she felt something hit her very hard in the head. She fell to the ground, letting go of Kairi in the process. Her hands termbled as she tried to move them, though she soon fell unconscious, her white spiky hair stained a bit with blood.

The boy stood behind Riku after she fell, a smile fit on his face and the pipe he was holding was partially stained with blood.


	2. TTBTBATI

Mudz- Second Chapter underway! Anything you want to say, Brooky?

Brookshine- z..z...z..

Mudz- ...BROOKY!

Brookshine- ...hum? Oh sorry...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any person from the cast of FMA. I only own my OC, and Brooky owns her OC. Kappesh? :D

* * *

><p><strong>:~Chapter 2~: <strong>  
><strong>The Truth Behind The Boy...<br>...A****nd The Insults**

Riku stirred a few hours later, twitching her fingers. All she knew that her hands were bound behind her at the wrists and elbows, and that she was on her side. "uuhhghh.. my head...hurts.." she moaned, blinking her eyes into focus. At last she remembered what had happened earlier, so she looked around urgently, "Kairi!"

Kairi was right beside her, her hands bound behind her as well. She slowly blinked and opened her eyes.  
>"Huh..?" She remembered what happened before, too, and looked at Riku. "Where are we?"<p>

Riku closed an eye, adjusting herself so she was on her belly. "It looks like," she started, then moved again. "That we're in a large open room.. with pipes everywhere.. Kinda like Father's HQ in the FMA world, Kairi." she shrugged at the last part. She looked at her friend, "Remember?" She leaned up so that she was vertical, sitting crossed legged. "Try sitting up like this, you get a better view."

Kairi nodded and sat up the way Riku did. "It does look like it..." She looked around. "But, I highly doubt it is..."

Riku nodded, but winced. "Dang.. even though I have high pain tolerance.. that damn kid hit me pretty hard.." she cursed, wishing she could rub her head. "He looked to much like a girl, though.. if you think about it.." she laughed, despite her position, and looked at Kairi. "Didn't he?" she giggled.

Kairi smiled, despite the pain in the top of her head. There were tiny clumps of try blood stuck in her hair, as well. "Yeah... he kind of did."

"Ha ha... he was a sissy boy." she giggled. "He reminded me of.. Pride in a way.." she looked around again. "Plus, there isn't anything in this room. This is probably a holding room for prisoners, if you ask me. There's a door with barred windows over there." She gestured with a nod.

Kairi looked in the direction she nodded in, and saw the window. "Oh, yeah. You're probably right. But, who would we be prisoners of?"

Riku shrugged. "I have a bad feeling about this.. but what if that sissy was part of us being in here?" she asked, looking back at Kairi.

Kairi nodded. "It's possible..."

"Hey! _Whats the big idea_?" Riku yelled, making her voice echo. She was looking at the door as well. "Stop being cowards and tell us where we are!" She looked at Kairi again, "Think that would've gotten anyone's attention, or do I need to use better insults?"

"Use better insults."

Riku shrugged, "Depends on who kidnapped us. 'Ugly', 'Pathetic', 'Weak', 'Desolate'.. wait I got a good one." She looked at the door, "Helllllooooo? Dirty lame-ass cowards!" She looked back at Kairi, still raising her voice. "Guess I should wait. They're probably _afraid_ of us. Those _lazy asses_."

Kairi nodded, and leaned back, waiting. After a while, the door was bolted open and a man walked in, or he looked like one. His body wasn't really covered except a few black clothe pieces, and his dark green hair spiked down from his head.

"Will you two shut up? Goddamnit, you're so annoying, yelling!" the man said, obviously annoyed.

Riku blinked, in shock and in disbelief. ".. You're.." she started, her fangirl mode rising.

Kairi stared at the man for a moment. "...Envy.." She said, finishing Riku's sentence. Since Envy was her favorite Homunculus, she squeeled like a fangirl, but then stopped. "Hold on... is this a dream?"

Envy rolled his eyes. "Of course not. And don't squeel like that."

Riku shuddered happily and smiled. "Kairi, I don't think we're dreaming since I can see him as well! We really are in Amestris!" she said excitedly. _Wait a second.._ she thought, then glared at Envy, exiting her fangirl mode to her 'Sayian' mode, when she's really angry. "You we're that girl-looking boy earlier, weren't you?"

"Girl-looking?" Envy asked. "Hm... I'll have to fix that, then, won't I? Oh well, too late now. But, yes, I was." He smiled at her.

"DAMMIT!" Riku yelled, trying to get her arms out of the bindings. "I really wish I could kick your ass, you hit me harder then Kairi!" She winced lightly, but still tried getting her arms free. She felt nothing on her back, so she stopped in shock. "My sword.." she muttered, then looked at Envy again. _"Where the hell did you put Koayashi?"_

Envy laughed when he saw her trying to get her arms free. "And, why would I tell you that?"

"Dammit, that's my sword you're talking about!" she yelled again. "Misuki Sensei would _kill_ me if I lost it.." she muttered very quietly. She looked at Envy again, "Cause you have no friggin choice, _palm tree_."

"You know, I could just leave you in here for as long as I like, no food, water, nothing." He smiled.

Riku looked away rashly. "Shut the hell up.. _ugly_." she muttered, entering another mode. Of course, Kairi would probably kick her upside the head for being in it. She made Riku promise her she wouldn't go 'Greed' again, though here she is now, going 'Greed' again.

Kairi looked at Riku, realizing she was going 'Greed'. "Riku, stop insulting him." She muttered, low enough so Envy wouldn't hear. "You know what happens when he gets insulted..."

"..." Riku leaned back against the wall next to Kairi. "I don't give a damn... 'cuse my cursing but no one separates my sword from me." she whispered back, again low enough for Envy not to hear. "But never mind.. it's quite obvious he won't tell me since I'm a _lowly_ human, in his case." She looked back at Envy, "Never the hell mind.. Where's the old man anyway? Still doing business up there in his lazy office?"

Envy smiled at her again and laughed. "Why would I tell you?"

Riku shrugged, then smiled. "I dunno.." she looked at Kairi. "I wonder why they're holding us here.. They already should have five human sacrifices for that giant Trans circle, right?" she whispered. "Why the hell would they need us?"

Kairi looked at her, thinking. Then, finally, she said, "I don't know, honestly... and Envy's most likely not going to tell us..."

"Yeah.. that ugly no-fashion-sensed person wouldn't tell us a thing." Riku replied in a whispered tone, forgetting Envy was there for a second. She hit her head against the wall behind her on purpose. "Sorry.. Greed moment there."

Kairi nodded. "I know.."

While they were talking, Envy rolled his eyes, and just walked out ,shutting and locking the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Mudz- Well, there's chapter two! Will Riku go Greed more? Or will Envy stop ignoring the insults and go giant uglyness?<p>

Brookshine- FIND OUT NEXT! :D

Mudz- :D

Envy- _I AM NOT UGLY, DAMMIT!_


End file.
